


Truth and Trust won’t come out to play

by 0ctoN3ws



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Skeppy, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Badboyhalo, Parent skeppy, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Shapeshifter Alexis | Quackity, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, TommyInnit-centric, Witch GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), demon badboyhalo, hybrid quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ctoN3ws/pseuds/0ctoN3ws
Summary: Tommy is trying to get by with his life but doesn’t help that he’s keeping a runaway prince with him!——————Title is From 666 by loverboyrando i listened to it while coming up with stuff for this au!!!
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I UHH WAS TIRED SO I POSTED THIS BEFORE PROOF READING AND SHIT SO DELETED LOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo eat like kings only ending up leaving their current residence.

“  ** GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING THIEF! ** “ yelled a pretty fat man wearing a blood-stained apron as a young girl sighed and watch as her father cursed and cry out. 

A raccoon running across the roofs of some house jump over an open alleyway diving onto a balcony poofing into a young blood boy with tails and ears of a raccoon he snickered.

“ Fat man thought he could stop the big man named Tommy fucking innit! Now let's see... “ Tommy yelled before stopping himself to check what he bagged in for today.

A link of sausages which he had just snatched, A few rolls of bread, and a few carrots he'd stolen this morning.

“Me and Tubbo are gonna eat like kings tonight! “ He was gleaming with joy stuffing his haul into his bag before hoping turning to see the master of who's ever balcony patio he'd used starting at him with a broom ready in hand. He  _ hated _ brooms. 

He’d most have taken a bit out of the man before leaving when Tommy transformed back he had a taste of blood on his fangs. Damn, Tubbo told him not to be rude to others especially not to hurt them.

“ Tommy!, You're Back! “ a short brunette boy ran up to him giving him a big hug before letting go and turning to some bees he always managed to befriend. Then turned back to Tommy as if he made some new friends and was showing his parents.

“ Are those the same bees from yesterday, tubbo? “ Tommy asked 

Tubbo didn't like that comment. He looked like he was about to run back them run at full speed back and slam his head into Tommy's stomach which he’d done before. Just thinking about made Tommy scan the room for the nearest pillow to cover his stomach. 

“ **NO**!, Can't you tell Jacob had Seven black strips this is Mrs.Wilson She has  _ EIGHT _ black strips. “ Tubbo rambled on about the bees with supporting buzzes behind him as Tommy laid out his stolen goods on the makeshift table. Which was made up of old books which had been thrown in the trash and random bricks that Tommy picked up and manage to carry home.

“ Hey, How much firewood do we have left? “ Tommy asked. “ About Six logs we could last till morning at best with them I could get us some more before the sunsets. “ Tubbo who had just waved off his friends replied.

“ No, I’ll be able to get some more in the morning but first tada! Didn'tI get us a great haul for this week's dinner, pretty pog right? “ Tommy tried to play it off as if it wasn't a big deal but his tail was his worst enemy, in this case, it was waving like crazy the boy was just waiting for the praise from his best friend.

“ You did great man dinners gonna be great! “ Tubbo smiled and cued Tommy to bend down for a simple head pat. 

When Tommy said they were eating like kings he was joking but unlike kings, these two didn't have table manners before anything they needed to barricade their little burrow as Tommy called it they didn't need any mobs coming in while they were sleeping that would be horrible for them and their stuff, Tommy made sure to light up the lanterns in front of the cave before blocking up the entrance while tubbo put away some off the backpacks and gear.

\--------------

“...ommy, Tommy! Wake up! “ Tubbo always had to wake Tommy up if anything he was a heavy sleeper when he did get some sleep who knew a good meal would clock him out for this long.

“ t-  _ ah _ . Tubbo what is it? “ Tommy asked still trying to wake himself up followed by an occasional yawn. 

“ Tommy, I think I goofed... “ Tubbo was now stuffing his stuff in his bag in a panic. “ Tubbo, What happened? “ Tommy came up behind tubbo trying to calm him down. “ I went to the market, I didn't have enough money for a few extra logs and decided to pickpocket some rich dude, who happened to be a bounty hunter... I was lucky enough to get away from his knight friend but Tommy I don't think we're going to have time to be here any longer. “ Tubbo was calmer but any more stress and he would be out like a light. 

“ It's fine, I was planning to leave today anyways. “ Tommy smiled at him and grabbed his sack, grabbing a lantern and a few carrots he’d been growing himself before giving tubbo a thumbs up, and they were off to the next town they could discover.

As if it were that easy. 

“ These kids are pretty ignorant if they think they've outsmarted us. “ A calm monotone with a tall buffy figure said.

“ Let's fuck with them for a bit... “ A gentle lanky tall but shorter figure responded. 

“ Sounds... _Fun_. “ The other replied hesitantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like making stories in my head so I hope you guys enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo have a quick nap till they notice something else is going on.

The brunette and blond were running across the tree line scouting out a traveling caravan. Tommy had the high ground jumping branch to branch while Tubbo the forest floor to scout while waiting for an opening with the help of a few bees buzzing by his side. 

“ psst! “ Tubbo was trying to get the attention of Tommy who seemed to be focused on the cargo and its passengers. “ Tommy “ Tubbo sent a few bees up there to him the buzzing snapped him out of it mostly because of how easily his raccoon ears were to get him aggregate. Tommy jumped down.

“ WH!- what? “ Tommy screeched before stopping himself and talking in a calmer tone. “ They're gonna stop in a few miles I've put together that they don't like hybrids very much so at least try hiding your ears. “ Tubbo answered back who was already making his hair messier than it already was hiding his ears and horns before pulling his shirt out of his pants to hide his tail. 

Tommy did the same, lucky for him all he had to do was just mess up his hair Tommy always had his tail tucked somewhere it was more manageable like that, more so that no one could tell his emotions when he stole or got scared but as if the Tommyinnit got scared.

“  Pfft,  A true raccoon you are taking up the role look at you. “ Tubbo let out a small giggle before closing in on the caravans back wagon that carried a bunch of suitcases he could catch a ride with that there with the passenger's knowledge he turned back to see Tommy‘s fearsome glare if you could call it a glare that is. When Tommy glared all you could see was his bottom lip consider how long and messy his hair was when he messed it up it only made more space for his bangs to get in his face. Tubbo could only help but laugh not even noticing that the caravan finally stopped followed by Tommy grabbing him a dragging him to the luggage cart hoping up and then help him up.

“  _ Shortie _ . “ Tommy mumbled quickly followed by a giggle with a quick punch from Tubbo. The caravan began back on the move picking up the speed of the winding flowing. “ This reminds me of the first time we met, Tubbo. “ Tommy whispered. They giggled at that It's Tommy's first memory he didn't remember and did not wanna remember anything before tubbo.

\----------

A little boy with blond hair was waiting in the bushes watching the other boy play with some bees. All the other could watch the other boy and wait for him to go inside than on cue or schedule it happened the boy was called in for supper. ‘ Supper, what kinda world is supper? ‘ The blond boy thought.

The boy hurried to the window seal where a woman in a black dress and always left homemade bread to cool. He had to hurry before the woman came back if he wants to eat.

“ Ima go back outside. “ The younger boy said, hoping to the back door before opening seeing the blond on his tippy toes reaching for the bread.

“ -uck “ The blond boy grabbed the bread and sprinted for the wilderness followed by the younger before getting tackled through a bush but this wasn't the bush the blond was in previously. They were rolling down a hill but the blond wasn't gonna let his dinner get ruined by some kid in a green shirt clearly too big for him. His rolling finally ceased he’d reached the end of the hill all he need to do was- then, was cut off from his thinking by a wail. The other boy had his head against a trunk. He didn't understand why was the boy crying he hadn't seemed to go through the things the blond did why did he get to cry. Why? Why did the blond feel guilty? “ you... You alright? “ the blond went up the brunette getting down to his level to rub his back eventually the boy calmed down. “ My name tubbo... “ tubbo said letting up the awkward silence. “ ...Tommy “ Tommy said in a groan he was exhausted and didn't feel great either he just wanted the bread, not some random kid following him. 

Tubbo recognized that type of groan it was a groan filled with annoyance and sickness he'd often get it from his dad after he had drunk too much the other night, without hesitation tubbo put his hand upon Tommy’s forehead. He was burning up still holding onto that bread though. 

“ Tommy, You're sick have you eaten anything today? I'm pretty sure dinners ready at my house I could take you and... “ Tubbo’s shoulder felt light no one was resting on it anymore he turned his head to see only a pile of clothes next to him where was Tommy?

“ Tommy- Tommy?! “ Tubbo panicked before a slight noise of an animal he’d only heard outside during the night going through the trash the maid left out coming from Tommy's clothes.

The only thing Tubbo thought to do was pick up the clothes and run back home slowly breaking pieces of the bread feeding them to his newfound friend. 

\-----------

The wagon halted hastily. “ ubbo, Tubbo? “ Tommy said before shaking his partner in crime awake. 

“ Er, ...Yeah? “ Tubbo answered 

“ We gotta go I think this is their last stop before they reach wherever they're heading. “ Tommy got up grabbing hold of Tubbo and they got on the move.

After a while, Tommy noticed his legs were moving forward without him controlling them. “ Tubbo. “ Tommy quickly said.

“ Yeah? “ Tubbo responded

“ Run. “ Tommy said before stop and unshielded his sword launching at tubbo.

Tubbo never thought Tommy would attack him out the blue like that. Nowhere Tommy would never beside the few times they sparred but Tommy would never tell tubbo to run. Someone else is pulling his strings before he knew he heard the most monotone laugh he's heard in his life, so he was right first he needed to find however is controlling Tommy then give them a good ol' head butt to the stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like the longest chapter I wrote probably because I spent more time brainstorming for future chapters than writing lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets to know his captors then is saved not once but twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished up this chapter in the middle of class I hope you enjoy

Tommy had a splitting headache not to mention his legs ached due to his forced running and that's when he saw them a tall lanky teen with brown hair an ugly worn down beanie if he said so himself and his coworker a taller more built man(?) with long braid pink hair which sported a crown which you could kinda see pig ears on the side.

‘ Shit. ‘ the last thing Tommy wanted was two weirdos kidnapping him and making him try to hurt his friend. Tommy prayed they weren't hybrid trackers trying to take them to 2bt2 for some sick fight it was the last thing he wanted to go back and do.

“ So, What about the other kid? “ a monotone voiced left the lips of the taller man which only sent a shiver done Tommy making his ears and tail spike up he was on edge now as soon he was free he was gonna claw one of the unlucky dudes in the face (maybe eyes) till the dirt under Tommy's claws were tinted red.

“ That.... I don't know I expected the song to work on bought of them but I mean I haven't mastered a song for ram ears anyhow sadly... “ A happier but creepy-ish voice came out the mouth of the beanie-wearing one. Tommy only hopes tubbo had gotten safe somewhere before the crown pig hybrid had grabbed his shoulders tightly and the beanie boy (ha beanie boy..) stopped playing his song and the weight of the other made his legs collapse on him he'd blame how far they made him walkout. 

“ Alright, so I'll tell you something so it's less awkward between us I'm Wilbur and he's techno you are,,? “ Wilbur said dragging out his ‘are’ waiting for Tommy to respond.

“ NONE OF YOU MOTHERFUCKING BUSINESS BITCH BOY!! “ Tommy was quick to yell before his hair got yanked by the Techno who had snarled at him, oh damn those were the teeth of a predator for sure. 

“ Watch your tone I’d answer the question more properly if I was you. “ Techno put his face a little too close to Tommys which left him with a bloody nose and a pair of clothes in the grass.

“ oh, so he's an animal shapeshifter? “  
Wilbur said looking on with a curious smile as techno wiped his nose and chased the little brat whom was now in raccoon form.  
He failed and failed till Wilbur stopped enjoying watching his bother make a fool of himself and started humming a melody that made Tommy stop in his tracks.

“ Could have done that in the first place, the kid isn't even good at transforming his clothes should transform with him but- “ Techno said before Wilbur cut him off.

“ It was way more fun watching you make a fool of yourself and he didn't use a spell I wanna guess he's a hybrid between a raccoon hybrid and shapeshifter he's pretty fast at transformation tho. “ Wilbur started with a laugh and stated as Techno huffed.

\-----

Tommy woke up later.

“ Tubbo! “ Tommy yelled out hoping they were still on the wagon or some shit anything else would be better than hanging out with two random weirdos who kidnapped and basically mind-controlled you. 

“ So his name is tubbo?... “ Techno came up with some bread and soup with Tommy recognized the smell as beetroot as techno set it down next to him. Tommy looked at techno then the soup then back at techno.

“ This poison or some shit? “ Tommy said he did have a preference he liked his food stolen people would have time to poison food if they didn't expect it to be gone. Techno sighed grabbing a spare bowl pouring some of the soup and breaking a small piece of the bread eating it himself. 

“ See it's good I'm not dead. “ Techno said as Tommy waited for the poison to kick in maybe it was a slow poison before his stomach growled then he sighed and dug in.

“ Thanks for the meal also fuck you bitch respectfully of course “ Tommy glared.

“ It was your supplies I wouldn't thank me but I am a good cook if I do say so myself. “ Wilbur said gleaming he was behind Tommy tending to the fire.

“ Didn't you burn three dinners worth of the supplies? “ Techno said raising an eyebrow Tommy responded with a simple chuckle before stopping.

“ WAIT WHAT?! “ Tommy yelled his tail up straight as his hair raised. 

“ Another reaction I didn't know could happen “ Wilbur said before writing something in his journal he'd taken out his inventory.

“ He's back, watch out. “ Techno declared before hopping up readying his weapon and who else but tubbo to the rescue Tommy scrambled himself together grabbing his stuff as tubbo head-butted Wilbur in the stomach and had some bees swarm techno before grabbing Tommy and running.

‘ That's it now we simply keep running till we reach a town That’s what they thought before Tommy looked behind him and he urges for him to flee grew he could feel the blood lust from techno and Gods what happened to Wilbur he now sported hair as long as techno’s not to mention the claws and tusk oh God did he look pissed. Both charging at them before a shadowy figure from the nose dived down and grabbed tubbo and Tommy lifting them in the air.

“ Oi, Mates Calm down they're just children techno put away ‘Orpah obliterater’ and Wilbur breathe for me deep breathes. “ The man said.

He was wearing a bucket hat and fancied the color green and black he looked similar to Tommy. 

“ Tommy is this- “ Tubbo saying before cut off. 

“ THE PHILZA FUCKING MINECRAFT!! “ Tommy squealed.

Philza smiled even through the pain of the boy yelling possibly bursting his eardrums


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo try to make a run for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just an excuse to practice my action writing in chapters

Somewhere in a ally way a younger Tommy and Tubbo followed a young girl into a alleyway with some other kids behind them. 

“ Okay here’s the plan Tommy we need you and Tubbo to help us with something before you join the ‘ Starlings ‘ a test of loyalty in a way. “ The girl said before nodding her head and two of the other kids yanked Tubbo who was dozing off already from being woken up so early for Tommy’s “Big“ day before getting yanked away from Tommy’s grip.

“ What the FUCK! “ Tommy sharply turned his head snarling at the girl with out noticing his tail raise behind him after being tied to his waist under a tail-coat he’d stolen months before which could’ve seen better days.

“ I knew it!!, Jordan grab him and William pat down the other check if he’s one too. “ The girl ordered as Tommy was restrained by the stronger boy Jordan as William ruffled Tubbo’s hair uncovering his small but viewable horns as his ears flopped down which were hidden with his messy hair.

“ You guys are gonna get us months worth of food if we sell you to the hybrid hunters. “ The girl smiled and turned away walking.

“ MADDISON HOW COULD YOU I TRUSTED YOU I LOOKED UP TO YOU!! “ Tommy growled struggling against the other boys grip before Maddison turned and laughed and bone chilling giggle.

“ How can I trust a hybrid like you... “

——————  
A snap back to the present day 

Tommy and Tubbo where in the arms of The Philza Minecraft Tommy’s favorite streamer he was convinced someone that good had to have created minecraft its self He was in the arms of his Hero yet he didn’t feel so pleased after a second philza knew the creeps that were on the ground snarling at them with bloodlust to kill he didn’t trust that one beat philza could want to make a quick buck out of these two once he heard the story so Tommy used this to his advantage giving a quick look to Tubbo and nodding. Tubbo rocked one way and Tommy the other making philza lose his balance before Tommy bite him making Phil let go in shock before Tommy took a few feathers and jump making philza hit the ground before he could recuperate they’d be gone but they didn’t think about the enemy on the ground before Tommy could thing techno had charged him.

‘ Shit! ‘ Tommy thought as Techno slashed his arm barely dodging the hit before Tommy summoned his sword which was in his inventory as the metal meet the the others blade.

Tommy barely had time to think he was right techno was a knight but not just that one of a kings nest pick and had the travel experience to master his skills while Tommy was well Tommy as raccoon whose best beat was probably to run when his instincts told him.

A sword twist there and flick here and Tommy’s arm was tired and starting to give in before he felt his tail touch the tree he was fucked. 

-

Tubbo was more focused on defense then actually fighting the man before him who had now loooked like his twin brother as he heard him saw than before.

‘ Oh no, Tommy... ‘ Tubbo barely had enough leg movement to properly check behind himself to look at his friend who was fighting the other enraged fellow before he jump back and saw the man called Wilbur trip over himself which he would expect from the brains of this he was calm and collected but evil Tubbo added. Wilbur jumped at Tubbo grabbing his arm his claws digging into it before Tubbo used this to to his advantage getting lower and with the unbalanced weight flipped over Wilbur into a tree before getting up heading over to Tommy and techno.

“ Tommy! “ Tubbo ran over getting the jump on techno use the mans cape pulling it over him temporarily blinding the man before he noticed Tommy had slash wounds all over and saw blood dripping from an unknown place on Tommy before Tommy hit the ground unconscious this isn’t good.

“ Kid, I can help “ Philza had finally healed up and came into action he surprisingly wasn’t pissed before Tubbo slumped over he could tell Philza was yelling out to him before whipping his head to see Wilbur singing with the adrenaline rush over he just passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be writing a bunch of one-shots for fun soon in between chapters so if you enjoy this when they come out you might enjoy them!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


	5. Wrong dimension?! or a weird dream....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⎅⏃⍀☍⋏⟒⌇⌇ ⟟⌇ ⏃⋏ ⎍⋏⌰⍜⎐⟟⋏☌ ⏚⌰⏃⋏☍⟒⏁ ⍜⎎ ⌇⏃⎎⟒⏁⊬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst, If you listen to music while reading may I suggest weirdcore/dreamcore playlist for this chapter this song mostly tho.  
> https://youtu.be/2PrHdJVtNiQ

You’ve been walking around in a void forever you’re legs ache you’re tired not to mention you fill horrible like you’ve been stabbed and slashed at as if you’re someone’s personal punching bag.

A door.

“ What the Fuck? “ As you get closer you can here a muffled melody play.

The door only gets stranger from their it’s oozing a swirl of purple,pink,and blue gradient with purple particles that only could remind you of that one nether portal you came across in your travels.

It opened.

the melody changed now a much welcoming tone something pushes you in.

“ Oh! a customer? “ A tall girl was standing at the counter in a area you aren’t that familiar with—

“ Wo, Stop with the dialogue explaining me dude I can do it myself this area is what I call home every been to a glow in the dark roller stake place? Of course not your story is set in the medieval times lol. “ She giggled and laughed before turning to a brewing stand and grabbing a light blue-ish looking potion.

“ Wanna know something else about me? “ She said in the most monotone voice she could.

“ I’m not gonna hurt you I just wanna include myself in the story!! “ She laughed before dipping down behind the counter and she came back up her hair pulled back into puffs now she’s—

“ A dog hybrid! Yup yup “ She giggles 

Her actions only went on to be more energetic as she put on the act of a shop npc scrolling through her inventory trying to sell you some suspicious things.

“ Who are you? “ You managed to get out the first sentence sense you got here before you watch her stop scrolling and look at you with a sense of bloodlust.

She smiled then giggled.

“ You can call me Octo and this is  
0cto jr. my beloved son “ She clicked on a small box in her inventory and appeared a small squid plush which was a lighter tone of light blue looking nothing like a Octopus before the melody of the shop stopped. 

“ We’re out of time here’s a few potions on the house. “ She said handing a light blue-ish more gray looking potion then a pink glowing one as well before you fell through the floor. 

“ Bye. “ She smiled and waved as she disappeared into the uncaring void of darkness.

Tommy jolted up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short I kinda haven’t been feeling so hot lately and have been struggling to keep up with my schoolwork oh I have a few social media’s if you’d like to follow me  
> ——————  
> Twitter; AtsushiSimp  
> Instagram; 0ctoN3wz


End file.
